


You Were Never Alone

by ZekiForLife



Series: fic prompts/challenges [7]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekiForLife/pseuds/ZekiForLife
Summary: 'Zero sat in the corner of his room, his roommate was out doing something or other. The silverette was on the floor because he decided that after what he had done he didn't deserve to sit on anything else, not even the extremely uncomfortable desk chair.'





	You Were Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I just want you to know that you were never alone".
> 
> Source: https://fanficy-prompts.tumblr.com/

Zero sat in the corner of his room, his roommate was out doing something or other. The silverette was on the floor because he decided that after what he had done he didn't deserve to sit on anything else, not even the extremely uncomfortable desk chair. He was disgusted with himself for not keeping the ugly beast inside him hidden, even if Yuki had offered her blood so willingly, he felt like he shouldn't have drank it with no remorse.

There was a soft knock at the door, a knock Zero knew well, a knock he had known since he was 13. It was Yuki's knock, Zero didn't answer, he didn't have to.

"I just want you to know that you were never alone." the brunette whispered softly against the door.

Tears rolled down Zero's cheeks as Yuki's footsteps got quieter and quieter.  _I really don't deserve to exist in the same world as her._


End file.
